


Six of Cups

by SerpentsKiss



Series: Battle Scars [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentsKiss/pseuds/SerpentsKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing the kind of trouble getting drunk can get you into... particularly when your body has been changed so much that you really can't get drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six of Cups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kairin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/gifts).



Laughter. That was what Steve remembered most when he woke. Laughter, and being a little dizzy with drink and Thor's voice loudest of all as he roared his mirth with so much enthusiasm he almost drowned out the rest of the bar. Asgardian drinking games were nothing to laugh at, he thought now, and lucky for him the serum had improved his constitution so much or he'd have a raging headache right about now. As it is, the light only hurts his eyes a little as he opens them.

As his eyes adjust to the light, he begins to focus on other senses. He can hear his own breathing, and the morning is so peaceful that he can even feel the throb of his heartbeat almost heard in his ears. The room smells warm and pleasant, somehow, and something else he can't quite get a fix on what scent hangs in the air that is a little bit sharper and muskier. He can taste the heaviness of that smell on his tongue, and he licks his lips experimentally.

The feel of his tongue on his own lips brings back a hint of a memory, something happening last night. Something that made him sore today, in spite of his over-healthy body. Particularly – whoa. There. He was sore – there. And suddenly very, very aware of the warmth at his back, the hand heavy on his hip – the breath on the back of his neck –

Slowly, Steve rolled over and looked into the lazy yet still-piercing gaze of the god of thunder, who was smiling sleepily at him and most likely – Steve's eyes flicked down, no, definitely – naked. Naked, in his bed, wrapped around him, and Steve is sore... there. He remembers the alcohol, the laughing, the roar of humor from Thor as Steve beat him at his own game...

Coming home, arm in arm, roaring an obscene mix of Asgardian and soldiering songs...

Sleeping in the same bed, because there was nowhere else to put Thor...

The kiss that came after. Thor's breath hot on his lips. Thor's large hand touching his chest, and down, and down, and there...

Acquiescence. Steve remembered that clearly now, remembered Thor looking into his eyes and asking in the gentlest voice Steve had ever heard him use whether or not he was sure... and Steve saying yes, yes he was sure, and after all, neither of them could have what they wanted, could they? He wondered how that had come up, that tacit agreement between them that they were the two who loved those who had gone wrong, the time spent together comforting each other in lieu of the misguided lovers. He wondered how they had both understood it when they had never said anything at all to each other about it.

Thor's voice broke him out of his musing, as soft and warm as it had been the night before, when both of them were convincing themselves that they were drunker than their fiercely healthy bodies could be as an excuse to not stop as the alcohol wore off and their kisses grew hotter and their hands grew heavier on each other's bodies. Steve blinked, missing the words and lost in the memory, and coughed slightly in embarrassment.

“I – sorry, what?”

“I said,” came the patient murmur, “that I never saw Loki last night." A soft chuckle. "… this morning.”

Steve looked into those blue eyes and a little part of him, still frozen in the iceberg, began to thaw. He gave Thor a slow, shy smile, and murmured back. “Good, because neither did I.” He followed this declaration – which was really more about Bucky than Loki, but Thor knew that – with a brief little kiss, signaling the end of... something. Whatever painful understanding had brought them together, it was now in the past. This – Thor in his bed, looking at him with that warm ease and pulling him closer in arms as strong as his own... this was maybe the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't ship this; it was a prompt from the talented kairin16 that I was sure I would mangle, but I was so pleased with it once I wrote it that I hope others will like it too. It also has a sequel. :3


End file.
